wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DatNuttyKid/NEW WEEBLEY - Lucas Jenkins' New Album, Trouble on the Beach, Temple Run Cast Revealed, And More!
Lucas Jenkins' New Album, Trouble on the Beach, Temple Run Cast Revealed, And More! We're back with an all-new Weebley! We've got a fresh batch of information and rumors to share with you! ---- LUCAS JENKINS' NEW ALBUM We managed to get a hold of Lucas Jenkins while he wasn't shooting for The Other Universe over video chat for an interview. Weebley: Hi Lucas! Thanks for making time for us. Lucas: No problem! You guys are awesome. Weebley: Thank you! So you've been really busy lately, with Miss Good Girl, The Other Universe, touring with BLONDE, and your music... how do you make time for all of this? Lucas: It can get pretty stressful from time to time. I had to leave BLONDE's tour before they left for Europe, so that's kind of a bummer, but the cast of The Other Universe are pretty cool. It's a lot of fun, and I'm doing what I love. Weebley: But do you have time for a social life? You mentioned in a recent #AskLucasJ session on Chatter that there was a little bit of romance in your life. (Lucas laughs) How's that going? Lucas: I haven't had much time recently, but yes, there's been a bit of romance. Weebley: Can you tell us who? Lucas: Sure, had to reveal it sometime. Most of you have probably guessed, but I've been going out with Liberty Dillon for a couple months now. Weebley: That's great! We're happy for you. Lucas: Thank you. Weebley: So how did that happen? Was it love at first sight? Lucas: (laughs) You could say that. We met at a Wiki Channel get-together sort of thing, and I was just like "Wow, she's gorgeous". And then she sat down with me, Oliver, and Spencer and we started talking. Before I knew it I was working up the nerve to ask her out. Weebley: Aw, how sweet. Well, we hope you're happy. Lucas: Thank you. Weebley: So, getting back into your career, your album is coming up. Lucas: Yeah! I'm super excited for that. Weebley: And you're having a Chatter giveaway. Lucas: Right! That. Yeah, if you tag your posts with #LucasJGiveaway before tomorrow, you're entered in a contest. Two people will win a free signed copy of my album a week early, this Friday, and then three other people will win an autographed picture. Weebley: Can we enter? (Lucas laughs) Lucas: Yes, anyone can enter. Weebley: Excellent! Can't wait. Well, again, thanks for making time for us! Lucas: Of course! You can see Lucas Jenkins in episodes of Miss Good Girl, and his first album, We Don't Have To Be Ordinary, is releasing May 29th, 2015. ---- THE TROUBLE WITH TRULIA Tristan Conti and Julia Harkens are two of Wiki Channel's most popular lovebirds, and they were recently cast as the male and female lead in the WCOM Sunset Mermaid. However, rumor has it that not everything is peachy between these two. An anonymous source claiming to be closely affiliated with Tristan states that, during filming, Tristan and Julia got into an argument ending with Julia yelling that Tristan was just another rock and roll diva, and Tristan storming off set. The source also claimed that they had been in a prior argument in the green room where Julia started crying. We were unable to get a hold of either of their managers for an interview, but we certainly hope this isn't the end of Trulia! ---- TEMPLE RUN Wiki Channel's new original movie based off of the hit app, Temple Run, is premiering in a few months and we just got word of the final cast for the movie! *'Stuart Guy', AKA Guy Dangerous - Alan Hall *'Scarlett Fox' - Maddie Roller *'Barry Bones' - Kyle Collins *'Karma Lee' - Sloane Belicion *'Donny' - Jake Daugherty *'Larry' - Greyson Blood *'Young Stuart' - John Brenton The producer, DatNuttyKid, confirmed that there are other cast members, including Montana Smith and Francisco Montoya, two other characters from the app, that will be revealed at a later date. The plot is also still stored away, but we're hoping to hear more soon! ---- COME VISIT EDGEWATER FALLS Wiki Channel's newest original series, Edgewater Falls, is coming soon, and it sounds amazing! We sat down with Sophie Beckett, who plays Madison Conrad, to get the scoop on her role and the series! Weebley: Hi Sophie! Thanks for stopping by. Sophie: No problem! Weebley: So, what's the scoop on Edgewater Falls? Who do you play? Sophie: I play Madison Conrad. Madison was friends with Ella while she was alive, but Ella teased her about her looks, so she became obsessed with being pretty and popular. It's kind of sad, actually, but fun to play. Weebley: Sounds like a deep character. What are her relationships with the other characters? Sophie: Well, I just told you about Ella. I'm not sure how much I can say yet, but there's a lot of interesting stuff going on. Madi and Joe will have a thing going on. Weebley: Well, we can't wait. So what can we expect to see? Sophie: Surprises and secrets. LOTS of them. (laughs) You'll see how Ella died... well, if she died. The season will be split into two halves, and there's a massive cliffhanger in between. It's great. Weebley: How exciting! Thanks for stopping by! Sophie: Yeah, no problem! This was my first interview, so it was a lot of fun. Weebley: Well, we hope to have you back soon! Edgewater Falls will be premiering in late 2015 on Wiki Channel. ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S CUTEST COUPLES To finish up this Weebley, we're going to show a gallery of some of Wiki Channel's cutest couples! LucasLiberty.jpg|Lucerty Lucas Jenkins and Liberty Dillon Julidennis.jpg|Julidennis Julianna Fox and Dennis Krist Trulia.jpg|Trulia Tristan Conti and Julia Harkens Rydellington.jpg|Trasmine Jasmine Byran and Trey Cameron Ashleymark.jpg|Marshley Mark Christian and Ashley Kettle Thanks for reading! We hope you enjoyed! Category:Blog posts